De Problemas Sociales
by LeA-LeI
Summary: Por el cumpleaños de Tutti y el aniversario de bodas de Lo. Les debo todo... Dedicado a mis betas!


**SI HARRY Y LOS DEMAS BELLOS FUESEN MIOS, NO ESTARIA SENTADA FRENTE A UN ORDENADOR COMIENDO PAPITAS...NI ENGORDANDOME COMO VACA...ESTARIA QUIZÁS CON ELLOS EN PERSONA... NO ESTAN AQUI, EN SERIO LO PROMETO!! NO ME DEMANDÉIS VALE??**

**WOLA WOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES...**

**UN RATO DE ABURRIMIENTO Y FALTA DE TACTO ME HAN HECHO ESCRIBIR UNA PEQUEÑA VIÑETITA...**

**LOS ESTELARES SON MIS PEQUEÑOS FAVORITOS: NEVILLE Y GINNY...**

**ERMM...**

**PSS NADA, NO VENGO DEMASIADA INSPIRADA, PERO ESTE VA PARA PATO, PORQUE ESTA EN CHILE; PARA LA ESCARABAJO, PORQUE NO SABE QUE HACER CON SU VIDA; PARA EL COCODRILO PORQUE SIGUE EN LOS ALPES CON HEIDI Y NO ME QUIERE MAS, Y PARA TUTTI, PORQUE AUNQUE NO LE GUSTA HARRY POTTER, SE DA UN BOTE DE RISA CON LO QUE ESCRIBO...**

**ESTE VA PARA MIS BETAS HERMOSOS, QUE HACEN QUE NO DEJE DE SOÑAR...**

**LOS AMOWWWW!!**

**HAGANME FELIZ Y DEJEN REVIEW VALE?**

De problemática social

-¿Cómo es que las personas ricas aparentan ser pobres y las pobres, ricas?-levanté la vista del pergamino y alcé una ceja mientras miraba a Nille como si estuviera loco.

-Nille, ¿has terminado?-pregunté mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y él ponía cara de concentración

-no… pero, me preguntaba…

-no has terminado.

-no, pero es que si lo miras bien…

-espera, espera… ¿me estas diciendo que no has terminado tu pergamino y medio de las propiedades del _veritáserum_ que tienes que entregar dentro de-me miré la muñeca-quince minutos pero me preguntas acerca de los problemas sociales que aquejan el siglo veinte?-él lo procesó lo más rápido que pudo y al final asintió

-bueno y ¿Qué tiene que ver el _veritáserum_ con los problemas de clases sociales?

-pues es que si…-me miró dudoso

-dale, dale…-asintió y tragó saliva.

Que tierno él, siempre tan inseguro.

-si las personas ricas aparentan ser pobres sólo para agradar y que no piensen que son unos presuntuosos, y las pobres, ricas para que los ricos reales les acepten, pues entonces quizás sólo es cuestión de que las personas pobres no aparentasen y las ricas tampoco. Es cuestión de que los ricos sean sencillos y ricos y los pobres, orgullosos y pobres…-asentí ceñuda

-todo esta guai Nille, pero aún no comprendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra…-opine algo atarantada por el discursillo

-anda, pero si es bien fácil-y le hice una mueca.

Así que ahora me hacia sentir estúpida. Y como leyéndome el pensamiento agregó:

-te explicaré: a lo que me refiero es que si los ricos y los pobres no tuviésemos ese tipo de prejuicios, no habría división de clases sociales, los sangre pura y los sangre…-pauso y susurro la siguiente palabra-sucia… se la vivirían juntos, se prestarían dinero, se querrían, no habría división de casas, sólo habría una en la que todos dormiríamos juntos.

"No habría Quidditch, puesto que no habría rivalidades; por tanto, quien-tu-sabes no sería malo, no te habría secuestrado en segundo y no estarías enamorada de Harry, nunca me habría percatado que luna existía, nunca me habría dado cuenta de que me agrada, ella estaría menos loca porque su madre estaría viva, mamá y papá me llevarían cada año al andén nueve y tres cuartos y me despedirían con la mano, Bellatrix Lestrange no sería malvada, no habría estado en Azkaban, Bla… ejem, el padrino de Harry estaría vivo, no hubieran muerto los padres de Harry, Pettegrew no sería malo, no habría quien lo obligara a serlo. No habría guerra.

"Harry y Malfoy se llevarían bien, Dumbledore sería menos poderoso, Hagrid estaría viviendo en un bosque y no en los jardines del colegio, no habría torneo de los tres magos, no habría TIMOS, no habría EXTASIS, y si no hay nada de eso, entonces tampoco habría escuela, no habría clases, no habría salones, ni maestros, ni alumnos… y no tendría deberes que entregar dentro de quince minutos-terminó extasiado, colorado de las mejillas y de las orejas y se me quedó mirando como esperando una opinión.

Me miré el reloj de pulsera.

Suspiré.

-pues he de decirte que tus problemas están resueltos…-me miró ceñudo

-¿tu crees? si yo cada día lo veo peor-negué mientras volvía a suspirar

-que va, si no hablamos de días, Nille, hablamos de hace 4 minutos en que debías haber entregado tus deberes sin terminar de las propiedades y…-me acerqué a terminar de leer el título que ponía el pergamino-usos más frecuentes en el veritáserum. ¿Lo ves? no hay problemas sociales, Nille…-guardé mi tintero, mi pluma y mi pergamino en la bolsa y me levanté de la mesa

-¿y a esto qué le llamas?-negué sonriendo de lado.

-detención con Snape limpiando calderos el resto de la semana-Nille se levantó de un salto y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas mientras las metía a la bolsa con parsimonia como si todo se le resbalase de las manos.

-y tú preocupándote por los pobres y los ricos…-y me encaminé hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

Sería una semana muy larga con Nille en las mazmorras.


End file.
